Ice Serpent & Dark Vixen
by Final Regret
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself tangled with her in one night. Through one late night talk, things change for them forever. But things turn worse then anyone could have ever thought. DARKFIC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

It was the start of Winter and so without fail, Professor Snape was more of a git then ever. It wasn't a surprise, he was never happy when his students were. It was a known fact; and with the upcoming Yule Ball, things were as chaotic as ever. Snape had taken the liberty to assign the class loads of essays right before the Ball.

Ginny Weasley sat in the library that afternoon watching the snow fall. She was the only sixth year in her House that was going to do the work, because she wasn't going to the Ball. _I need to keep myself busy. _She thought and frowned. Her best friend, Hermione Granger was so absorbed in finding dress robes for the Ball that she was slipping with her work. This shocked Ginny and the entire Potions class greatly, but Snape just gave Hermione a detention.

"He's rotten." Ginny scowled at her parchment and damn near dropped the quill in her hand. She didn't realize how much she was trembling with anger until the quill did fall to the floor. She pushed her long crimson hair away from her eyes and knelt down to pick it up but suddenly stopped. Her eyes lingered on a pair of expensive black shoes, black pants, and a black shirt. Cold gray eyes met her brown ones and his lips curled.

"Finally groveling, are you Weasel?" Draco Malfoy spoke with such arrogance that she resisted the urge to smack him. It was difficult. He was a Slytherin and never faltered once when he insulted Ginny or the rest of her family.

"And give you the satisfaction of winning? Forget it...you should know that I don't bow for a prick with a rat for a father." She glared at him, though her lip trembled. He watched this action steadily and smirked.

"You should watch that mouth of yours...it may get you into more trouble then you think." His hand moved with a swift motion and her quill dropped back onto the table as his footsteps disappeared. She heard the door slam closed and let out a low grueling sigh. After sitting back down, she put her head in her hands and yawned. She glanced out the window and gasped. It was dark, and only the white of the snow illuminated the grounds. She needed to get back to her dorm, immediately or risk a detention. So she quickly gathered all of her books, placed her quill in between her teeth and headed for the door.

The hallway was quiet as she moved stealthily down it. She jumped as the torches lit in her passing and shrieked when something moved ahead of her. Stopping and flattening herself against the wall she shut her eyes. She could hear the footfalls coming. _It's Filch..._That was her first thought. But her answer came all too quickly when soft laughter struck her ears He stepped from the shadows and smiled cruelly at her, before he let her voice be heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME BY SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Suddenly his hands shot out and pulled her against him. She started to struggle as he put his hand over her mouth. He was hissing at her while she was trying to fight him, but they both stopped momentarily and silenced. A soft mew rippled through the air and Ginny shut her eyes once more.

Hogwarts Caretaker, Filch was harboring this corridor with his faithful feline Mrs. Norris who never stopped to get students in trouble. Draco let her go and told her to stay where she was. She nodded stupidly and listened to the voices.

"Who's-Oh-Mr. Malfoy."

"Filch."

"Any sign of troublemakers, boy?"

"None."

"Aye. Professor Snape will finally be able to get some rest now without having to constantly check for disobedient students."

"That's our job..." Ginny could hear the bitterness in his voice as his spoke. She was thankful for what he did.

"Right then. Carry on."

"'Night sir." Heavy footfalls fell out of earshot as Draco came up beside Ginny, the ghostly paleness of his face made her squeak.

"Why didn't you report me?"

"Don't think yourself special Weasley. I only did it because I didn't feel like escorting a whiny little girl to the Headmaster's office, or her Head of Houses. Plus...I could really use with some—hey, are you listening?" His eyes lingered on her form before it hit him. She was sitting on the floor with her head lowered, hands placed delicately in her lap.

That was when he realized the clothing. Black tank top, and matching pants. Her dark hair fell in waves over her chest. He breathed out a long forgotten sigh before he did something incredibly stupid. Carefully, he picked her up and walked down the hall. Something told him that he couldn't just leave her here. By helping her with one thing he has already disgraced his father.

He didn't know what to do with her. He was afraid to bring her back to her portrait and leave her there. _Since when is a Malfoy afraid? _He ignored the voice and turned toward his common room.

Ginny awoke abruptly and looked around. This wasn't her room...it was..._his._ Her eyes lingered on the slumbering boy across the room. Draco was slumped in an armchair, head bent low, blonde hair slightly tousled. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned and looked up. His mouth opened and he yelped as he fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a thud.

"That looks like it hurt."

"No...really, it was wonderful."

She laughed. He tilted his head up at her. She was laughing; it was soft and sweet and so much like a child's. He shook his head and stood up.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, lifting herself from the bed and bringing her knees to her chest while she sat by the empty fireplace.

"You fell asleep last night I brought you here. You can leave now."

"No."

"Excuse me?" He whirled around and gapped at her. He watched her fingers tread through her hair and she turned her head slightly.

"Never had a request to stay, did you?"

"No." He flushed and pulled a shirt out of his closet. While buttoning it, he watched her.

"It's still early morning, Malfoy."

"Why aren't you sleeping then?" At this question, she didn't respond. The room had gone silent again, he walked forward and stood beside her form. Gently he knelt down; she was staring into the fireplace, he could see the pale of her face as the moon shone through the room.

"I never sleep anymore." The tone of her voice startled him. He nodded slowly and rose and sat on his bed. Something about her was different from any girl he had ever encountered. She spoke her mind and didn't take any bull. It was rather impressive.

"How come?"

"Nightmares."

__

I wonder what makes Ginny Weasley tick? I could open her up...she doesn't seem that frightened of me anymore.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"From my first year. You're telling me that you had no idea that your father put that diary in my cauldron when I was eleven?" His expression remained blank and Ginny looked away.

"He was the cause for it all. Tom would have killed me if Harry hadn't shown up. People had their speculations about you as well. Oh yes—they all thought you were involved. But you didn't know, did you?"

"I don't know anything anymore, not since my father was thrown into Azkaban."

"I knew for the longest time you weren't involved."

"How could you trust me?"

"Because I'm not like everyone else...I knew you weren't your father Draco."

"I never wanted to be."

"You've convinced one person. I think that's all you need. It'll all fall into place with time. They'll see." She smiled as he sat beside her again.

He stared at her for a moment before she leaned against him and settled her head on his shoulder. He started as her hand dropped onto his stomach and stayed motionless. Her breathing was slow but even. She was asleep. Gently he bent down and kissed her head.

"We'll show them...together." He whispered as his own eyes shut.

(Author's Note: I don't know if that was decent enough to be put up, but I'm hoping.)

****


	2. Chapter Two

****

(Warning: Somewhat **strong R for this chapter....)**

Chapter Two:

She left him early enough to get back to Gryffindor Tower without being spotted by Filch. Her encounter with Draco was still heavily weighing her mind down when she settled into her own bed. She had to admit, his bed was much more comfortable.

She barely got a wink of sleep when a voice called out her name. She groaned and rolled over, ready to swipe at whoever bothered her.

"Ginny..." It was a male voice, which startled her because they usually weren't allowed in the girls dorms. She sat up and yawned. As soon as she opened her eyes she screamed.

It was Draco, but there was something funny about him. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were curling. He towered over her and suddenly his hand shot out and grasped her wrists, pinning her down. He clambered on top of her and sneered when she tensed.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Ginny cried out. She started to struggle, this wasn't him...this was something more darker then she could have imagined. She could feel his nails in her thigh as he ripped at her skirt. He never seemed to hear her when she cried out in pain as he greedily shoved himself inside her. Her mind had started to spin and she could feel her entire body breaking.

"Stop it! Please! Draco...what's wrong with you?" She looked teary-eyed at him and his eyes were a solid gray, no pupil visible. His hair fell to his eyes and his lips drew back to expose his teeth in a vicious snarl.

"You deserve what you get bitch." He mumbled harshly and got off of her. Every part of her body ached as he got dressed and left her room, left her on her bed bleeding and covered with semen. She didn't move; she just lay there going over it in her head.

And then she wept.

She had skipped all of her classes and never moved from her dormitory. She knew that someone would ask, perhaps Hermione. And she was right. The door opened and she walked in. She took one look at Ginny, who didn't bother to pull the soaked sheets around her. And just like Ginny, Hermione screamed.

Several girls shuffled in after her scream and gasped. Lavender Brown came to Ginny's side and lifted her head. Katie Bell walked forward and helped get Ginny into a sitting position.

Hermione just stood paralyzed to her spot, swaying slightly before she crumbled onto a nearby bed; her head was in her hands and she was breathing deeply, perhaps crying.

Nobody got Ginny to talk, the shock was still very strong. After a while, people left her alone. Lavender and Katie wanted to tell the boys, but Ginny begged them not to. She knew if they did, then Ron would hunt her attacker down until the day he died.

"Why are you defending your rapist Gin?" Hermione asked softly, when everyone had cleared out later that night for dinner.

"Because I don't think he meant it..."

"You don't-what?"

"I don't think he meant it." Ginny whispered.

"You think he was being controlled?"

"Yes. His eyes were all different-solid."

"Be that as it may, once he gets back to normal, he might remember it all and I'd personally like to see him in pain for it."

"He didn't mean it! I know Draco didn't!" Her eyes went wide and Hermione gasped.

Carefully she stood and paced the room. Her hands were shaking terribly and she was white as she stared at her best friend.

"Ginny...there's no way he could have been controlled."

"He didn't...do it voluntarily. He just couldn't have."

"And what not?"

"Because that isn't him..." Hermione cut her off.

"You don't know him. I think we ought to get some type of restraining order against him."

"No...you can't do that. I need to talk to him." Ginny stood up slowly and headed for the door. Hermione grabbed her around the middle and then it happened. The windows behind them smashed as Ginny started to struggle more and scream. Hermione whipped around to see the glass rain down upon each girls bed. She froze and stared at Ginny; she was breathing deeply and her eyes were narrowed directly at the windows. Then she put on her robes and left, without so much as another word.

All the while Hermione wondered about what really happened to Ginny after her first year. Had Tom given her some type of power? If he had...then it was a dark power and it was eating the girl alive. It might even destroy her sooner then anyone knew.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

She wasn't sure why she wanted to see him. She wasn't sure what to think at that moment. She walked into the Great Hall for dinner, and all eyes turned to her. Her eyes strayed directly to the Slytherin table. He sat there and bantered with his mates. One gaze to her had him smirking very darkly and then he looked away.

Harry and Ron stood up, rather abruptly and started over toward her. Her legs were so weak that she had to rest against the wall. Breathing was becoming difficult for her now. She was slipping in and out of focus, and just as Harry shouted to her, she blacked out.

She stirred late that night and sat up. The hospital wing flooded into view and she touched her cheek. It was bruised and because of that, the mere brush of fingertips set her into winces. Images came at her in a moment and she cried out. Lying her head back against the pillow she heard a soft rustle. Again, she sat up.

"Hello?" Her voice was tiny and hoarse. Terror swam through her.

"Hello." Someone responded. She was to distraught to figure out who it was. But she didn't need to; for that person sat at the edge of her bed and being to stroke her clean cheek.

"Who are you?" She felt the cold fingers brush up against her and she started.

"Who would you like me to be? I can be anyone. This morning was fun, wasn't it my love?"

"No."

"You're frightened. That's good. You taste better when you're scared." Ginny didn't have time to reply, the intruder's lips silenced her in a searing kiss that left her completely weak.

"Tell me why you did this Draco...was it a bet and you couldn't wait that long?"

"Draco? Oh—you must mean the bastard I knocked out on my way to your dorm. He tried to stop me...said he'd never let anyone hurt you. Stupid fool. So I made him hurt you. It was rather brilliant if I do say so myself."

"Who are you?" Her voice seemed rather hoarse now as she shifted in her bed.

"I'm someone know wants to see you drown, you worthless little rodent." His voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly there was a heavy weight on top of her, suffocating her, making her moan and whimper.

"Easy pet...I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly and ran a cold finger down her arm.

"Please...stop." She groaned, and she felt his breath by her ear. His next words told her exactly who she was dealing with.

"I've wanted you forever Ginny. I vowed I'd have you...eventually. Looks like Draco won't be able to help you, because you're afraid of him."

"Get your filthy rapist paws off of her Harry."

She heard Draco shout and Harry was lifted off of her. A few minutes of shouting and struggling and someone fell, another someone grasped Ginny's arm tightly and pulled her into the hallway. The light shone brightly and caught his face.

His eyes flickered in a soft luminous glow of gray, his white-blond hair was tousled and he was paler then usual. He had a bloody nose, and his eyes was black.

"Come on...I won't let him hurt you anymore." He said softly and pulled her down the hall with him. _So, that's it? Harry was using Polyjuice. _She had clung tighter to him as they walked. She noticed a limp in his step as they reached the Slytherin common room.

"Stay the night, please Ginny." Those were the last words that were spoken before she leaned forward and kissed him.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

He staggered into the wall but suddenly pulled away from her. His eyes showing signs of regret already as he held her out at arms length.

"Don't..." He hated to push away, especially now since he was getting closer to her. She frowned at him and disentangled herself from his arms and leaned on the wall.

"I thought that's what you wanted." She mumbled, rather bitterly to the floor. Her long hair covering her eyes; which were red and puffy. She hadn't been crying just for this moment, but from everything in between.

"Come on, everyone should be sleeping now. As long as you're here, he can't hurt you." Carefully he took her hand and led her inside.

The Slytherin common room was dark, but lit with torches on either side of the room as someone passed that area. Ginny yelped and fell into Draco, almost immediately. They were both sent to the floor and Ginny looked mortified as she untangled herself from him.

"What happened?" He asked, moving away from her and running his fingers through his hair. He held out his hand and she grasped it and he pulled her into him. She stepped back and smiled nervously.

"I stubbed my toe on the couch leg." He smirked and pulled her toward the staircase. Everything was swirls of black, green and silver as she walked by them. With the toe of his shoe, Draco prodded his door open and ushered her inside.

The bed was the first to catch her eye; it was big with snakes around the bedposts, large green sheets and matching pillows, and a green canopy. A fire crackled by the wall. Draco sat on his bed and stared at her. Ginny sat against the wall, and drew her knees up to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I...Nothing."

"I'd never hurt you, I can't believe you thought I would."

"Well...I didn't think it was you."

"Really?"

"After our talk that night, I realized that I've been misjudging you entirely. But—what did you do to Harry?"

"He'll be having a hell of a hard time walking tomorrow. And if he touches you again, I'll kick his sorry excuse for a wizard ass...worse then before."

"Thank you." He shifted off of the bed and crawled beside her, his fingers stroking her cheek.

"I'd never let him hurt you Ginny, you've got to believe that I'd protect you until the day I die."

"How fortunate Draco..." sneered a cold voice in his ear and the green light faded as soon as it had begun.

The screaming was so intense, that it made him stumble to reach her. His hands coiled around her as she sobbed in his arms. He whispered soothing words to her, knowing that it was no use.

"Ginny-calm down...GINNY!" His shouting was overriding her sobbing. Finally she opened her eyes and stayed silent for moments on end. The only sounds to escape her were tiny moans and whimpers. The paleness of her face was very noticeable and her long crimson hair was tangled and matted; her eyes were easing in their puffiness.

"What happened?"

Still she did not reply, she just sat and shook her head. Her fingers trembled as she laced them together and looked at her feet. She drew her knees up to her chest again and continued to sob. She had had dreams like this before; dark and dreary and endless. Her premonition like state hadn't been with her for years.

"Ginny...please." He begged, taking hold of her hand and brushing his lips against hers before pulling back.

"I-I can't. It was so awful."

She stayed silent for the remainder of the time that she was in his room. Once it was dawn, he escorted her to Gryffindor Tower. Slowly he unlaced their fingers and leaned forward to kiss her head.

"Meet me tomorrow night by the lake...and watch your step around Harry. He's dangerous."

"If anything happens...I'll kill him myself."

"Really now Ginny, do you actually think that you could kill someone ?" A voice hissed maliciously in her ear.


	5. Chapter Five

(I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I often do. But it's all good now. Thanks for all the people who reviewed! Keep em coming! –waves-)

****

(Warning: Evil/Wrathful/PISSED Ginny)

Chapter Five:

Slowly hands clamped around Ginny's wrists and pulled her back. Draco bared his teeth and carefully stepped back. He hated that there was really nothing he could do, he might hit her. He refused to let her die because of him.

"This is _quite _a predicament you're in, Malfoy. Usually you wouldn't think The Boy Who Lived to be so evil, now would you?" He watched Potter's smile grow more and more twisted as Ginny whimpered by his side.

"What's she do to do with this?" Draco growled, his fists ready to fly the moment anything happened.

"She has everything to do with this, or haven't you figured it out? Poor boy, poor useless boy. She was supposed to be mine, and how she ended up with scum like you is beyond me. I'll kill everyone in this school if I have to. To have her." Ginny screamed as Harry tightened his grip and then she started thrashing.

"Please...help me." She whispered, her head bent low and all her fight attempts stopped. Harry now held her wrists with one hand and his other ran down her cheek. She threw a glare at him.

"I hate you."

"Too damn bad...you can hate me all you want, you deserve everything that's going to go on tonight." Ginny felt a weight take hold of her arms and she was slammed into the wall, her arms brought up above her head, magically bonded.

"Let her go!" Draco shouted, but then an explosion sent him to the opposite wall.

"He doesn't deserve you..."

"Like you do?" He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall.

"_I always get what I want..._and now, looks like it'll be easier then before."

Ginny's eyes widened briefly as Harry grabbed her throat. Slowly she shut her eyes. A sudden rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"Stop it..."

"Scared?"

"Stop it..." It was just a bit louder then before.

"He can't save you."

"Shut up."

"You'll die right here...and be forgotten."

"No..."

"Nobody gives a damn about you."

"Stop it."

The sound was getting a bit louder. Harry bent down and gently licked her ear.

"Nobody will ever touch you again..."

"Shut it..."

"You'll be just a memory, just like Tom..." His voice was low, but she drank in every word.

"He was my friend..." She said weakly.

"You were an ignorant child, that you had to resort to making friends with a memory? Pitiful Ginny. You really are useless as a witch."

"Shut the hell up." His next words made it happen.

"I'll kill him tonight...right now." He tore away from her just as she shouted.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The disturbance came hurtling down the hallway, straight at Harry. Thousands of little shards of glass had formed into a giant spear as it was pointed right at him, levitating in mid air. A clattering sound sent his eyes to her.

"What the hell is this-?"

Ginny stood away from the wall, but she was floating letting her feet scrap the floor. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes were glowing a light blue.

"You will not harm anyone tonight..." Her voice was strange; very calm and rational.

"The hell I won't. I'll kill you where you stand." He snarled as the glass hovered near his eye.

"You will be struck before you can even draw your wand."

"What the hell happened to you? You're more of a freak then I ever thought after your first year."

Ginny bared her teeth, her eye color changed to a deeper blue.

"Freak am I? What about you, Harry Potter...you were born that way. I simple acquired these powers..."

"Shut up!"

"Now whose frightened?" Her laughter was maniacal yet soft.

"Fuck you."

"Language Potter...for that you shall be punished." Ten of the glass shards separated from it's mutation and sped at Harry, catching his clothing and pinning him to the wall beside Ginny's empty chains.

"You don't deserve to live...not after this. I could kill you so easily...you could bleed from your eyes, stomach or heart. It wouldn't matter to me...because all I care for is that you never exist anymore!"

"Ginny!"

She turned to see Draco staggering at her. His pale face a mixture of terror and confusion. She could almost see a sense of astonishment in those gray eyes.

"He will die." Ginny snarled and turned back to Harry.

"This isn't the way." Draco whispered at her side (or at least her legs...she's still floating.)

"This is my way...I can't waste my power like this. I have to kill him."

"This isn't you..."

"You don't know me!" She snapped, turning her blazing blue eyes on him. He frowned and stepped away.

"Don't...you'll be a murderer."

"He raped me! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"There are other ways of dealing."

"Not when you have a phenomenal power this strong...it deserves to be put to good use. He has to die...!"

"You can't do this."

"Nobody will find out." That was a solid statement, Draco didn't argue.

"It can't go unnoticed forever."

"Don't you dare try and take his side...this has to end tonight."

"I can't let you kill him, as much as I hate him!"

"Then...you will die with him."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"Ginny...this isn't you, this is some monster you created to hurt Potter."

"_You should not be protecting him. _He does not deserve kindness from you of all people. You hated him for years. What changed?" Her voice was harsh, it ripped though him like glass.

"Yes I hated him. But I'll hate you more if you become a murderer."

Something happened just then that nobody expected. Ginny's feet landed on the ground and her eyes faded back to their original blue. Every inch of her was trembling. The glass spear shattered to the floor as Ginny sunk to her knees.

Draco stepped to her, knelt down and picked her up. With one last glance at the bound Harry, he turned his heel and walked toward his common room-she was safe with him. And he'd make damn sure that she would be forever.

It was the middle of the afternoon once she awoke again. Dazed, she looked around and found herself nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. He was breathing softly on her cheeks. He really did look trusting when he slept.

Then she remembered.

She stared at her hands...

They still tingled with the sensation of her leftover power.

Her eyes lingered on the slumbering boy by her side and her eyes flickered a solid deep blue.

__

You stopped me...from doing my job. You can't stop the inevitable. I was given these powers to hurt him, like he hurt me. I will not stop...will not stop until he is dead. And if you get in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill you, my dragon.

Suddenly she grabbed at her head and shook it vigorously; it felt as though something-someone-was trying to break free. Stretching her mind like it was a toy. Something was using her to kill Harry...something that wouldn't stop until he was gone. Ginny screamed and fell to the floor, shuddering and convulsing terribly.

"Ginny!" Draco's face appeared beside her, etched with fear.

"Please...STOP!" She was curling into a ball now, sobbing hysterically and clawing at her head. Her beautiful hair was coming off around her fingers as she took to her head. She needed to get this thing out. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

"Ginny...stop it." Draco hissed and knew the only thing he could do to stop her was to kiss her. And so, he did.

She wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him on top of her. His fingers stroked her neck before she moaned softly and he pulled away.

"What's in there?" Draco whispered, touching her temple. Her eyes, he noticed, were shifting from solid to soft in only a few moments.

"Don't touch me...filthy beast." She snarled and it was as though a wind blew throughout the room and lifted her off the ground.

"You don't want to do this! This isn't you...please, just stop." Draco's pleas were silenced as her now razor sharp nails sliced his cheek.

"You do not control me." He started toward her again when he saw her swaying and wailing.

"Stop...please...Draco, I'm sorry!" Her eyes melted back to the original color and then solid again. "Stop fighting you worthless bitch. _I control you now. kill him._"It was like watching a terrible movie take place; he didn't know which was real and when she would be his, or that monster. She was struggling in two worlds. Her voice had gone horribly emotionless and uncaring.

"I won't kill him...I love him."

"_You know nothing of the word...you will listen to me or I will kill everyone that you love. Finish him, then kill Potter...it isn't that hard. They hurt you!"_

"Draco never did! Shut up!"

"_Silence! I will not tolerate this any longer_._"_

Again Ginny screamed; it was so earsplitting that Draco winced. Her feet barely touched the floor and she was hurting and he couldn't do anything.

"STOP IT! I WON'T KILL FOR YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"_Come here little dragon_."

Ginny's hands reached out for Draco and grasped him around the collar of his robes. He struggled but then found it useless.

__

"She is too noble, wouldn't you say? Yes-she loves you...and she will kill you. But not before you witness your arch nemesis's downfall. I thought when I took her over, that she would suit my purposes, just as Master said she would."

"He lied. She is as noble as they come. She will defeat you."

__

"Worthless wretched foul traitor. Your Daddy is not impressed with this. He has a message for you-oh yes he does. 'By nightfall, she will be gone and you will lose it all. You have tarnished this name and you will regret it. The little Muggle-loving witch will be destroyed...by your own hands.' This is his wish. Oh yes, looks like the tables have turned."

"You'll never get me to hurt her."

__

"You think that now. But you will mourn her for days to come. She has a murder to commit, if you will please sit down."

Something shot through Draco and he fell back against his bed. He felt paralyzed as he stared at his Ginny-she was a horrible monster. Her eyes burned with fire as she swept from the room. Everything was as silent as it had been a few moments ago.

__

He's right where you left him...just stab him with a shard of broken glass. It's not that difficult...DO IT NOW!

She gripped her head as the voice exploded inside her. She moved stealthily down the hall to where she had left Harry; still bound and hanging on for dear life.

"Harry..." Ginny spoke softly, her eyes shimmering with tears. He glared up at her. His lip was bleeding.

"Stay away from me..." He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

__

"Or what, boy? You are powerless against me...I should have killed you when I had the chance." One shard floated above the rest, as she took a step forward. Just a few more feet and he would be gone.

"Harry...help me." Ginny cried out, reaching out her hand which trembled terribly.

"That's not you..."

"Harry! Look at me..." And he did. He could see past the darkness and into her soul. Where the battle raged and she was starting to break.

__

"She doesn't have the strength to hold on. Her lover is defenseless and so are you. I'm tired of this! Your life ends tonight!" The shard dove down and there was an earsplitting scream that filled the air.

He looked about and his eyes settled on Ginny. She was on her knees, shaking and breathing hard. Harry looked at his body; unblemished. Had Ginny beaten this monster? As she finally lifted her head, he caught the glimpse of what stopped her.

Her top was splattered with blood. The shard was lodged in her stomach; her fingers still curling around it's sharpness. She had gone chalk white but was smiling at him.

"I could never kill you...never." Slowly Harry fought his way out of the shards that held him and he scrambled over to her side. She fell into him and he tried to take the shard out. It wouldn't budge.

"Who was that?" He asked, still clinging to her tightly.

"Sirius's murderer. Who was inside you?" Harry dropped his eyes and frowned.

"Just me."

Suddenly a light flashed beside Harry and Ginny's body was lifted up.

"What did you do?" Draco snarled, pointing his wand at Harry, that he held straight in his teeth. (A/N: How he was able to talk with a wand in his mouth...must have been sexy. Heh.)

"It wasn't me! She tried to stop Bellatrix!"

"Lestrange?"

"Yes." Harry got up off of the ground and brushed off his robes.

"Please...I don't want this to be my last image." Ginny whispered and grabbed Harry's hand, she held it tightly before placing it around the shard. She had done the same to Draco.

"If you both work together...you can rid me from the pain." Both boys eyes widened and they nodded. With ease and strength that had the glass out of her. As Draco lay her down again, he gasped.

"No...no you can't take her! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR! SHE'S A GOOD GIRL, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO GO! SHE WAS BEING NOBLE! YOU PIECE OF SH-please don't...don't...I need her." His fist plummeted the stone floor as someone came up beside him.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Harry muttered before a flash of silver and green smashed him into the wall. Draco's teeth were bared at him and he was strangled the boy.

"Fuck you. You don't get to tell her when her time is up. You've already hurt her enough. Just stop! It's not her time. It's NOT!" Something stirred inside Draco and he released Harry. Something fluttered behind him and they both turned. Draco's hand reached out, only to hold the air.

She stood before them dressed in white and the flutter they had heard...it was the sound of wings. Her long hair curled down to her elbows as she smiled softly at them both.

"Please don't cry for me...I'm okay." She tilted her head and frowned. "I've never see you cry before...please stop, it hurts worse then what I went through." He sniffled and straightened up. He didn't smile though.

"Harry...this wasn't how this was supposed to end." She took both their hands and put them together, in a shaking manner. "_This_ was how I wanted it all to end." Gently she touched Harry's cheek and bent down to kiss Draco. He felt a cold breeze build only on his lips. His hands unconsciously reached out to hold her and keep her here. He grasped nothing. Slowly he let his hands drop and he turned his heel and walked off. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She didn't deserve this...but she deserved you. You made her happier then I ever could have. I regretted what I did since that day...but maybe that's not very important to her now, you know? Maybe the thing she wanted most for us was to work things out." Harry felt himself being jerked forward as Draco pulled him into a soft hug.

"She died happily...that's all we need to know. See you around Potter." he smiled faintly and walked off. He'd always remember the day his life changed, because it was the time he realized he could put selfish crap aside and just **live**.

(Author's Note: I know the hug was so sappy...but I was just in the mood. It's a once and a life time thing folks!)


End file.
